


Put My Hands On You

by moonrisings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Riding, Smut, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrisings/pseuds/moonrisings
Summary: Every friday night is the same, Doyoung gets back home drunk and clings onto Jungwoo until the latter gives in and they both let themselves be dragged into a night full of alcohol and lust.





	Put My Hands On You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I wrote this at like 2am and I can't say that this is good because it probably isn't considering this is my first time writing smut and my first time writing dowoo in genral lol,,,anyways I hope you enjoy this and comments are always welcomed!
> 
> Also i'd just like to say this is loosely based on dean songs so thank you dean for being an inspiration lol

The night started out pretty normally. Doyoung and Jungwoo sitting on the couch on a Friday night, watching TV and ignoring each other’s existence as always.  
  
Until Doyoung whines and says in a desperate voice “Why am I sitting here doing nothing? It’s friday night and I’m stuck here, watching TV with _you. Great.”_ Doyoung mutters to himself, staring blankly at his phone screen.  
  
Jungwoo only spares Doyoung a glance, going back to ignoring him a second later. Honestly? He couldn’t care less about what Doyoung has to say about him. They’re only roommates and nothing more than that and for all he cares Doyoung can go out and never come back.  
  
Jungwoo hates Doyoung’s way of managing around the house anyway.  
He always leaves dirty dishes in the sink instead of washing them.  
And he always brings his friends to their shared apartment, leaving a huge mess; snacks all over the floor and stains of beer on the couch and he _never_ folds his clothes properly, he just throws them around his room, hoping they’d dissolve or something.  
  
That has always bothered Jungwoo, it wasn’t any of his business but Jungwoo is a clean freak and he can’t stand seeing the mess Doyoung regularly leaves behind him and of course he’s the one who has to clean it all up eventually since there’s no one else who would do it apart from him.  
  
Jungwoo doesn’t hate Doyoung but he does dislike some parts of him. Mainly his habit of not cleaning after him and making a huge mess out of everything.  
  
But the thing he dislikes the most about  Doyoung is his tendency of getting overly drunk because when Doyoung gets drunk he does stupid things like clinging onto Jungwoo when he gets home after a night out, wasted and unaware of his actions.  
  
Jungwoo dislikes that drinking habit of Doyoung, not because it’s stupid but because he actually does like it. He dislikes the fact that he likes it.  
  
For some reason he likes it, likes being touched by Doyoung, having Doyoung’s full attention and Doyoung admiring every part of his body.  
  
Jungwoo’s aware that it isn’t real, he knows that it’s all just a result of a disgustingly cheap alcohol yet he can’t seem to to stop himself from being swayed into this almost unrealistic universe he and Doyoung have created; every friday night is the same.  
  
Doyoung gets back home drunk and clings onto Jungwoo until the latter gives in and they both let themselves be dragged into a night full of alcohol and lust.  
  
Jungwoo has thought about the feelings he’s developed towards Doyoung more than once.  
  
Yes, he can’t stand some of Doyoung’s habits and he can’t say it doesn’t repulse him a bit but at the same time, he’s so attracted to him that it hurts.  
  
His dark almond shaped eyes,his perfectly shaped nose, his thin, beautiful, pink lips and his long neck and prominent adam’s apple, his broad shoulders and long legs; all those things that make Doyoung the beautiful man that he is, the man Jungwoo is unbelievingly attracted to.  
  
Doyoung’s sweet voice is like music to Jungwoo’s ears and he could listen to it all day. His laughter sounds like the purest sound in the world and perhaps Jungwoo is jealous of Doyoung’s friends who get to hang out with him on the daily and hear that delightful sound occasionally.  
  
He doesn’t even know why he’s so attracted to Doyoung but he assumes that after being roommates for two years in a row it just naturally happened without Jungwoo even noticing it.  
It was that one Friday night out of many where Jungwoo had realized he felt something for Doyoung and it was more than lust and the desire to be touched by him.  
  
“Jungwoo” Doyoung’s honey-like voice calling out to Jungwoo, snapping him out of his own thoughts. “Do you wanna have a drink? I think I have a wine bottle somewhere around here.”  
  
Jungwoo’s alcohol tolerance is low. He knows it and everyone else who knows him would say the same thing. He gets drunk from one cup of wine and his face gets all flushed, he really can’t take it.  
  
But something in him wants to give in, to drink and let loose, to have fun with Doyoung and for once not be aware of his own actions.  
  
“Yes” Jungwoo replies quietly, lowering his head, feeling Doyoung staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
“W-wait you’re serious? You really wanna drink with me? I only said it as a joke because I can’t seem to find someone else to hang out with b-but I mean if you’re in then why not.” Doyoung says , sounding kind of nervous.  
  
Jungwoo doesn’t really expect Doyoung to react so nervously to his positive reply or look so nervous because of Jungwoo in general.  
  
“So are we gonna start drinking or…?” Jungwoo asks, sounding slightly impatient. The excitement rising up in his chest from the thought of him drinking with Doyoung.  
Doing something else with Doyoung other than writhing in pleasure underneath him every Friday night(not that it’s bad but Jungwoo wants more).  
  
Doyoung is still looking at Jungwoo, surprised that Jungwoo had agreed to Doyoung’s offer that started out as a joke but is now going to actually happen as Jungwoo had agreed to it. Doyoung was surprised. Not because Jungwoo had agreed to drink with him, well partly because of that but mostly because he didn’t know what do.  
  
_How is he going to fool Jungwoo now?_  
  
Doyoung hasn’t revealed his tiny little secret to Jungwoo, and probably never will now that he’s way too deep into this. He can’t tell Jungwoo that every Friday night where he supposedly gets home drunk and wasted, he’s not actually drunk. He just pretends to be drunk as a way to get closer to Jungwoo.  
  
He’s developed this weird system a few months ago when he came back home after a night out, Jungwoo assuming that Doyoung was drunk after he barged into the house reeking of alcohol and so Doyoung decided to go along with it after realizing Jungwoo was getting closer to him, willing to take care of him.  
  
Doyoung knew he and Jungwoo didn’t really get along well on the daily but at some point he just couldn’t stop his own desires and needs regarding Jungwoo and decided he needs to do something about it. No matter what it was. Even if it went as far as to faking drunkenness.  
  
Jungwoo was mesmerizing, ethereal. And if Doyoung had to compare him to something it’d probably be to a god. Jungwoo’s facial features are just so beautiful to the extent they seem unreal. Doyoung is whipped and nothing can stop him now.  
  
Doyoung stands up, getting up from the couch in order to search for that bottle of wine he remembers placing somewhere around the house. He’s about to walk towards the kitchen until he feels a hand grabbing his wrist.

“Doyoung” a soft, quiet voice that echoes in Doyoung’s ears says. Doyoung turns around to look at Jungwoo who is looking at him so hungrily, an expression he’s never seen before.

“Don’t go. Let’s not drink, w-we can talk instead.” Doyoung registering what the latter said to him just now, sits back on the couch without saying a word. Jungwoo’s hand still on Doyoung’s wrist. Silence.

“What do you want to talk about then?” Doyoung says, breaking the silence.  
  
It takes Jungwoo some time to respond, as if he’s preparing himself to say something risky. Too risky.

“What are we?” Jungwoo finally spits it out. Doyoung’s heart is thumping in his chest. Not saying anything, just looking at Jungwoo and a long silence lingers in the air for awhile.  
  
“What do you want us to be?” Doyoung finally says, breaking the silence. Jungwoo looks at Doyoung, staring directly into his eyes.

Seems like he’s in deep thoughts but the next thing he knows Jungwoo is on top of him. Straddling his lap and putting both of his warm, soft hands on Doyoung’s face.  
They look at each other, both of them taking a moment to realize what is going on.  
  
Jungwoo is staring at Doyoung’s lips with half-lidded eyes, leaning in and closing the gap between them, Doyoung doesn’t move, letting himself be kissed by Jungwoo.  
They’re kissing and it feels so right. It feels so good. Doyoung thinks to himself as he closes his eyes, letting himself be dragged by the dizzying sensation that is washing over him. The kiss is soft, mouth to mouth, no tongue, no nothing.  
But Doyoung is starting to get tired from the lazy pace and takes up the lead, kissing Jungwoo a little harder, with more passion to it.

  
Doyoung nibbles on Jungwoo’s bottom lip, sucking on it and hinting him to give him access. Jungwoo gets the hint, opening his mouth and allowing access to Doyoung’s tongue. They’re kissing passionately now, tongue touching tongue, Doyoung exploring Jungwoo’s hot mouth with his tongue.

One of his hands on Jungwoo’s hip while the other on the back of his neck, tempted to grab Jungwoo’s hair and pull on it and so he does.  
A wave of pleasure washing over Jungwoo and he ruts against Doyoung, moaning at the bare friction. He’s waited for this exact moment for the longest, and every little thing excites him.  
  
Jungwoo kisses Doyoung’s neck, placing wet, soft kisses on his adam’s apple and all over his beautiful neck. Jungwoo finds Doyoung’s sensitive spot and licks on it, biting and sucking on it, tempted to leave marks.  
Doyoung bucks his hips up meeting Jungwoo’s, unable to control his body, he grinds against Jungwoo again, hungry for that friction.

Their clothed erections sliding together as they rut against each other. Whining and groaning.  
Jungwoo grinds against Doyoung slowly and carefully, making sure his dick is pushed hard enough against Doyoung’s and Doyoung moans, loud.  
  
They both want _more,_ desperately grinding against each other, kissing messily.

“Ah” Jungwoo grunts as Doyoung bites on his earlobe, licking the sensitive spot behind his ear. He can’t help himself from grinding again when Doyoung grabs his ass. Hard. Kneading it and pulling his hips towards his own so they rub against each other.  
  
Doyoung wants _more._ He wants to explore Jungwoo’s body. In a proper way, no pretending anymore, masks off. Just them, making love to each other on a Friday night, unaware of the mutual feelings they have towards the other.

Doyoung lifts them up from the couch, Jungwoo still clinging onto him, legs wrapped around Doyoung’s waist, kissing his neck while Doyoung leads them to Jungwoo’s room.  
Doyoung places Jungwoo on the bed, laying him down gently, staring down at Jungwoo who looks so vulnerable and fragile underneath him, ready for Doyoung to take him.

He gets on top of Jungwoo, latching onto his lips and grinding their dicks together. He lets out a groan.  
“Ah D-Doyoung please” Jungwoo is begging already, his arms wrapped around Doyoung’s shoulders and his eyes trying to avoid eye contact with Doyoung. He’s embarrassed, the fact he’s already writhing under Doyoung even though he’s barely even touched him. But it just feels so good to be touched by Doyoung, to be held by Doyoung, to be embraced by him knowing he’s _sober_ and aware of his actions this time.

Doyoung tugs at Jungwoo’s long-sleeved white shirt, lifting his shirt up slowly and helping Jungwoo out of it. He’s beautiful. All soft and vulnerable and fragile just for Doyoung and Doyoung thinks he might just take his heart out right now and offer it to Jungwoo because he already owns it anyway.

He travels downwards, warm breath on Jungwoo’s nipple, Jungwoo twitches under him, being the overly sensitive man that he is. Doyoung takes Jungwoo’s nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue and grazing his teeth. Jungwoo whimpers, soft high-pitched whines spilling from his mouth as he arches his back off the bed, bucking his hips up to meet with Doyoung’s torso and shudders at the friction. But Jungwoo wants even more, he’s hungry for Doyoung’s love and care.

 

He whines, letting out needy noises that make Doyoung get the hint and now Doyoung is traveling downwards again, placing soft kisses all over Jungwoo’s torso, making Jungwoo shiver and tug at Doyoung’s hair.  
Doyoung moans, his dick twitching in his pants, he likes having his hair pulled, hard and needy, begging for him to do more.

Jungwoo’s dick was _aching,_ he wanted to be touched already, to be pampered and be told he’s a good boy, to be taken care of.  
  
Doyoung slowly unbuttoning and unzipping Jungwoo’s black skinny jeans which made his legs look even more slim and delicious.  
  
Doyoung wants to mark those legs, to mark the latter’s inner thighs and make him _his._ He wants Jungwoo all to himself as selfish as it may be.

He helps Jungwoo out of his jeans, and Jungwoo is left only with his boxers on. Doyoung still fully clothed, dick aching and twitching in his pants, begging to be taken care of. He decides to ignore his painfully hard dick and instead gets to work, mouthing at the outline of Jungwoo’s hard dick.

“Ah, m-more more please.” Jungwoo whines, moans and whimpers spilling out from his delicate mouth as Doyoung sucks on Jungwoo’s clothed dick, a wet patch appearing on the fabric from Doyoung’s saliva and Jungwoo’s precum.

Doyoung then tugs Jungwoo’s boxers down, taking in the beautiful sight of Jungwoo’s dick, fully hard and twitching, precum threatening to spill out from Jungwoo’s sensitive dick.

He places a small kiss on the head of Jungwoo’s dick and Jungwoo arches his back, being too sensitive already.

“P-please Doyoung I n-need you.” Jungwoo whimpers from above him, hands gripping the sheets tightly. Doyoung takes one of Jungwoo’s hands and places it in his hair. Jungwoo gets the hint and pulls on Doyoung’s hair, hard.

It turns Doyoung on so much and he moans, resisting the urge to palm his own dick.

Doyoung grabs the base of Jungwoo’s dick, stroking shallowly yet Jungwoo is already moaning, urging to buck his hips up but Doyoung holds them in place, not letting Jungwoo move along to his strokes. Jungwoo whines at that and shuts his eyes tight.

Doyoung spreads the precum leaking from the slit to make the slide smoother, thumbing at the slit, he earns yet another whiny moan escaping Jungwoo’s lips.

“P-please, ah I-I need-” A choked moan coming from Jungwoo’s throat as Doyoung takes the head of Jungwoo’s dick in his mouth, licking it and circling his tongue around the sensitive head. “Ah, Doyoung...more please I-I can’t”.  
  
He pulls on Doyoung’s hair when Doyoung takes in the rest of his dick in his mouth, stroking the parts he can’t reach. Bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks.  
  
Jungwoo is a moaning mess above him, trying to buck his hips up, craving for more but unable to as Doyoung is holding his hips in place.

Doyoung is aroused, fighting the urge of flipping them around and make Jungwoo go on his knees and suck Doyoung’s dick the way he likes it, to fuck into Jungwoo’s mouth restlessly. He’s so turned on, but he closes his eyes and keeps sucking and stroking until he feels a hand grabbing and pulling on his hair.

“Please s-stop, I don’t want to come y-yet.” Jungwoo breathing heavily, looking at Doyoung with half-lidded eyes from above him.

Doyoung, realizing what Jungwoo had just asked him, takes the opportunity to tease Jungwoo a bit. “What do you want then?”

Jungwoo blushes, turning his head to the side, too embarrassed to face Doyoung.

“You”. He says in a quiet voice.

Doyoung is not satisfied just yet.  
  
“Me? What do you want me to do? Tell me.”

“I-I want you to make...love to me”’ Jungwoo says, looking like he’s on the verge of crying.

The words tugging at Doyoung’s heart, he feels bad for teasing Jungwoo like that and leans forward, towards him.

He puts his hand on the back of Jungwoo’s neck, kissing him deeply. It feels real, it feels _right._  
  
It’s all Doyoung has ever wanted, to have Jungwoo all to himself, submitted to him not just physically but emotionally as well.

   
Grabbing the hem of his shirt, Jungwoo lifts Doyoung’s shirt up to expose his beautiful, defined, toned chest. Doyoung simply stares at Jungwoo whose hands are roaming his chest.  
Doyoung is sitting up on top of Jungwoo, legs on each side of him looking at Jungwoo with hungry eyes, he wants to touch Jungwoo like no one has, like no one ever will because Jungwoo belongs to _him._

 

They’re both still aroused, dicks hard and aching to be touched. Jungwoo unzips Doyoung’s pants, signaling him to get up from him so he can take off his pants. Doyoung is on his knees, almost fully naked, briefs still on and Jungwoo’s mouth is watering upon seeing the very prominent outline of Doyoung’s dick.

He’s big, and Jungwoo wants him inside of him. He wants Doyoung to make love to him all night long until they crash and fall in each other’s arms. He nearly moans when Doyoung takes off his briefs, his dick twitching when he sees Doyoung’s.  
He wants to suck him off, to make Doyoung feel good and to be praised by Doyoung, telling him he’s a good boy but Jungwoo was getting impatient, the churn in the pit of his stomach reminding him how badly he wants, no, needs to come.

Jungwoo settles on grabbing Doyoung by the neck and lowering him down, they’re kissing again, hot and smooth. It’s a little messy but they love it.

Jungwoo then grabs Doyoung’s dick and starts stroking, earning a growl from Doyoung who is now trapping Jungwoo with both of his hands, licking and biting on Jungwoo’s earlobe and pressing soft kisses on the underline of his jaw.  
He strokes Doyoung slowly, keeping up a steady rhythm, suddenly speeding up and Doyoung moans, grinding onto Jungwoo’s hand, Jungwoo is so aroused, his dick hurts and so he decides to stroke them both. Grabbing his own dick and Doyoung's into his hands.  
They moan in unison, Jungwoo whimpering and whining underneath Doyoung and Doyoung grunting and groaning. They rut against each other again, this time fully exposed and naked. Their dicks sliding together as they move, it’s so intense and Jungwoo swears he could come just from that. He feels the churn in his stomach intensifying. He’s close.

“D-Doyoung, I want you-“ he breathes heavily, panting “inside of me, p-please.” Jungwoo says, breathless.

Doyoung growls upon hearing those words spilling out from Jungwoo’s beautiful mouth. He wants to make love to Jungwoo. He’s going to make love to Jungwoo.

He nods, kissing Jungwoo on the forehead. “Alright baby, alright I’ll be right back.” Jungwoo blushing at the pet name while Doyoung is getting off of him, panting and breathing heavily, searching for the lube and condoms in the bathroom.

   
At last, he finds them, rushing to Jungwoo’s room with lube and condoms in his hand.  
He climbs onto the bed, looking at Jungwoo who has been trying to hold himself back from touching himself while Doyoung was away, searching for the lube and condoms.  
  
Without even thinking Doyoung suddenly blurts out in a demanding voice “I want you to ride my fingers.”

Jungwoo bites his lip and with no hesitation he’s straddling Doyoung’s lap, hands already placed around the latter’s neck, he cheekily smiles at him.

It feels unreal. This whole situation but Jungwoo is so deep in this already he doesn’t even care at this point if this were to be a dream. But it’s not.

Doyoung grabs the tiny bottle of lube, uncaps it and squeezing just the right amount onto his fingers. He teases Jungwoo’s entrance with a cold finger coated in lube, circling his entrance. Jungwoo closes his eyes, twitching and digging his nails softly in the back of Doyoung’s neck. Doyoung slowly pushes his finger in and Jungwoo gasps, eyes open wide at the pressure. Jungwoo nuzzles his head in the crook of Doyoung’s neck as Doyoung is pushing his finger even deeper, applying pressure on Jungwoo’s hole.

He adjusts his finger, curling it inside of him. “Ah” Jungwoo moans, loud and clear. Doyoung pushing his finger in and out of him, Jungwoo digs his nails into the flesh of doyoung’s shoulder. They moan simultaneously as Doyoung pulls his finger out and is now inserting a second finger, adding even more pressure.  
  
Jungwoo muffles a moan by pressing his mouth onto Doyoung’s shoulder, wave of arousal washing over him as Doyoung curls his fingers inside of him, scissoring and stretching him open, his fingers hitting Jungwoo’s prostate.

He can’t hold his moans in, saying Doyoung’s name repeatedly.

“Ah, Doyoung, Doyoung...more ah y-yes please.” His eyes are closed and he’s fucking onto Doyoung’s fingers, riding on them and moaning, repeating Doyoung’s name for the nth time.

   
“You’re so good, you take my fingers so well.” Doyoung whispers in Jungwoo’s ear, making Jungwoo shudder and whimper, pushing his fingers even deeper.

“D-Doyoung, ah don’t...don’t stop” Jungwoo says, almost crying when he feels yet another finger pressing onto his entrance and soon enough it’s inside of him, stretching him open and it burns, a good kind of burn.

  
“You like it? Riding my fingers? You want more?” Doyoung says teasingly in a low, husky voice, growling when he feels Jungwoo licking and biting on his neck.

“Yes, yes, yes. Ah...Doyoung, Doyoung ugh...f-fuck me please. Need you.”

  
A switch in Doyoung’s mind turns off, his eyes now looking even darker and full of lust than before. Pulling his fingers out of Jungwoo who’s now whining at the lack of something filling him up. Doyoung squeezes more lube onto his fingers, stroking his dick and applying lube on it. He moans - he hasn’t been touched in quite some time and the sensation feels good.

 

He opens the condom wrap with his teeth, rolling the condom on his dick. Jungwoo looks at him with hungry eyes, craving for Doyoung to be inside of him already.

Doyoung grabs Jungwoo by the arms and places him on his lap again. Firm grip on his hip now, basically holding him.  
“I want you to ride me.” Is all he says but Jungwoo is moaning, kissing Doyoung hard and deep.

Doyoung lines his dick against Jungwoo’s entrance, teasing his entrance and rubbing his dick against it. Jungwoo whines, impatient. Doyoung gets the hint and lets Jungwoo steady himself on his dick.  
  
Jungwoo pushes himself down on Doyoung’s dick.  A wave of pain and pleasure going up his spine. He cries out, partly in pain but mostly out of the pleasure washing over him. He pushes himself down even more, Both Doyoung and him moaning together at the pleasurable sensation.

Doyoung, having his hands on each side of Jungwoo’s hips helps him steady himself until his dick is buried all the way inside Jungwoo. It feels amazing. Too good to be real.

Jungwoo’s hole clenching around Doyoung. He doesn’t move, letting Jungwoo adjust to the size and the stretch. Jungwoo hooks his chin over Doyoung’s shoulder and Doyoung hugs him tight, letting him get used to the stretch until Jungwoo suddenly moves, surprising Doyoung.  It feels so good, so warm and nice, the way Jungwoo’s hole is clenching around Doyoung’s dick, applying the perfect pressure.  
  
Jungwoo lifts himself up and then down, setting a slow pace. He grunts, Doyoung’s dick is filling him up just right. He feels so tight and full and he thinks he might just cry from how good this feels.

He speeds up a bit until he sets a perfect pace, making him and Doyoung moan loud and simultaneously. Lifting himself up and slamming down on Doyoung’s dick. It feels so damn good but he’s getting tired - his legs are starting to hurt but he’s too scared of asking Doyoung to move after Doyoung asked him so ‘nicely’ to ride him.

  
He keeps going until he feels Doyoung moving inside of him, thrusting into him. Doyoung thrusts into Jungwoo shallowly until he slowly speeds up his pace and fucks into Jungwoo hard, and fast, snapping his hips, hitting Jungwoo’s prostate and turning Jungwoo into a moaning mess.  
  
“Ah- Doyoung, Doyoung, Doyoung. Yes please o-oh ah ah right there” Jungwoo repeating Doyoung’s name, whimpering above him as he lets himself be fucked by Doyoung senselessly.  
He’s close, the churn in his stomach intensifying with each of Doyoung’s thrusts. Doyoung starts stroking his dick in the same pace he’s fucking into him, whispering praises in his ear and Jungwoo thinks he might just faint.

“You’re so good, you take my dick so well baby” Doyoung says, growling.  
Jungwoo is so close, so so close, a wave of arousal washing over him when he hears Doyoung saying  
  
“Who do you belong to? Tell me.”

Jungwoo is almost crying, he can barely make any words out but he tries his hardest.

“Y-you. Ah- I- To you. Ah Doyoung Fuc-“

Jungwoo cries out, chasing his release as he slams onto Doyoung.

“Say it. Say you Belong to me only.” Doyoung says, voice low and demanding and somehow stable.

“I- Ah I-I belong to you, I belong to you o-only Doyoung.” He screams, spilling his load in Doyoung’s hand.

   
He’s tired. So damn tired but Doyoung hasn’t come yet and he wants him to come, he wants him to feel good as well and so he recharges himself, using the last bit of energy he’s got in him and slams onto Doyoung.  
Doyoung fucking into him so hard and _good_ and then Doyoung comes, spilling his load into the condom.  
  
Doyoung lifts Jungwoo from his lap and Jungwoo whines at the emptiness, nothing to fill him up now. Doyoung gives Jungwoo a kiss on the nose and mutters a small “I’ll be right back.”

Doyoung comes back with a wet towel and cleans them both, looking at Jungwoo with so much admiration in his eyes as if he’s the only man to exist in the world. He puts the towel away and gets into bed, lying down next to Jungwoo who seems to be falling asleep.

Doyoung places his hand on Jungwoo’s face, rubbing small circles on his cheek. “Did you like it?” Doyoung asks , expecting for a positive answer.

Jungwoo looks at him, his beautiful eyes staring into Doyoung’s. “Yes, I did. Thank you.” He smiles.

“Can I tell you something?” Doyoung asks in a serious tone, scooting closer to Jungwoo. Jungwoo automatically puts his hand on on Doyoung’s waist, nodding without saying anything.

“Remember all those...Friday nights where we...had a...let’s say very close interactions?” Doyoung says, trying to sound as calm as possible. Jungwoo only nods, scared to say anything, not knowing what Doyoung is going to say next. “Y-you thought I always came back home...drunk right?”

Jungwoo simply nods again, not knowing where this leads to.

“Well...I wasn’t actually drunk, yes I go out with my friends who do get drunk but I, myself is not a fan of alcohol s-so back then, I was just pretending to be drunk since you assumed I am and like- I…” Doyoung stutters, trying to find the right words to say while Jungwoo is still registering what he’s just been told.

 

“Look, I just wanted to get close to you, I like you, I’ve liked you since like last year but never had the courage to say anything because you seemed to dislike me and I just-“ He’s cut off by Jungwoo who is now kissing him softly, one hand on his neck and the other on his hair. Jungwoo breaks the kiss looking at Doyoung who is dumbfounded by the whole situation.

“I love you too, I’ve loved you since last year as well. A-and I finally realized it around the time we started...having our occasional Friday nights…m-meetings.” Jungwoo says, a soft smile appearing on his face. “And” He continues, “Are you telling me we...you...you were aware of your actions all along? You weren’t drunk? Not even a tiny bit?” Jungwoo questions him.

“Not even a tiny bit, It was...my way of approaching you and getting closer to you because I wasn’t thinking rationally and instead of just...walking up and talking to you I did: this.”

They start laughing about how simple things could have been if they had just _talked_ to each other back then.

But that doesn’t matter anymore because they’re holding each other right now, embracing one another and it feels _right._

 

It feels like _love._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
